Astrid goes for a walk
by Zorxina
Summary: Snotlout becomes evil?


Astrid ran down the street. She skidded, as she saw Hiccup's house. She hurriedly steadied herself, and walked on. She was about to pass the door, when she stopped. She just couldn't walk past the door. She gathered her strength, and ran as fast as she could. After only a few minutes, she collapsed.

Astrid opened her eyes. She froze instantly, seeing Hiccup standing over her. She realised she was on a bed. She hurriedly looked around, trying to keep her eyes off Hiccup. She was in her own home, alone with Hiccup. She wanted to say something, but couldn't even open her mouth. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. Astrid turned back towards him. She silently prayed, and readied to speak. "Yes" was all she could muster. "Thank goodness!" Hiccup said, walking nearer to get a better look at her. Astrid was frozen again. "You look awfully white," Hiccup said. Astrid said nothing, merely shifting slightly. Hiccup looked concerned. "I'm fine," Astrid said, quickly. Hiccup sat down on her bed, making her much more nervous. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. Astrid realised she was breathing hard. She swallowed, staring at Him. She quickly got off the bed, and walked out. "Wait!" Hiccup called, after her. Astrid heard him running after her. Before she knew it, Hiccup had grabbed her arm. She turned towards him. She felt her heart thumping hard. Hiccup stood holding her arm for a long moment. "Nothing," he said, walking away. Astrid stood staring after him. The only thing she could think about was Hiccup. In her mind, there was a picture of him looking down at her. She knew she had loved him for a while, but she had never felt like this. She walked away, tears in her eyes.

The next day, Astrid walked out to the training academy. She entered and saw everyone. She was worried she would freeze again. However, there was something even more worrying, Hiccup wasn't there. She looked around confused. "If you're wondering about Hiccup, we haven't seen him since yesterday." Fishlegs said. Astrid ran out and down the street. She didn't care what the others would say, she kept on running. She slowed down, hearing something coming from the forest. She ran quietly, dodging branches. She heard it again; it was louder now. Astrid felt that she had to know what that sound was. She followed it through the forest, until she found it's source. She stared down at Hiccup, who was kneeling down, and crying. Hiccup hadn't noticed her, and she thought it would be best to leave him. However, as she turned to go, Hiccup looked up. He looked almost relieved. He rose and walked over to her. Astrid didn't know what to do. "You weren't at the training academy," She said. He smiled, with tears still lingering in his eyes. He was so close; Astrid could feel his breath. He was leaning towards her, when there was a sound from the bushes nearby. Hiccup shot backwards, and toppled over. Instead of seeing what was in the bushes, Astrid leapt down and helped Hiccup onto his feet. Then they both turned to see Snotlout. "Hey babe," Snotlout greeted Astrid. She threw a knife at him. Snotlout gasped, as the knife landed less than a foot away from him. "Hey!" he yelled at her. She turned around and stomped away. Hiccup looked sadly after her. "Don't tell me you like my girl," Snotlout teased. Hiccup turned towards him, red in the face. "WHAT!" He yelled. Snotlout cowered away, deciding to leave. Once Snotlout had gone, Hiccup sat down.

Astrid walked on, without turning back. Suddenly, she realised she had left Hiccup behind. She turned around, and ran back. "Hiccup!" She called out. She walked back through the forest, completely lost. Then she was yanked off her feet. She looked around angrily. "Sorry we thought you were a dragon," Tuffnut said. Ruffnut nodded. Astrid got up and continued, leaving the twins behind. She had to find Hiccup. The further she walked, the more she lost herself. She sank down, giving up. She cried, while she lay there. Then she heard someone running towards her. She looked up and saw Hiccup. Before she knew it, Hiccup had his arms around her. She hugged him, still crying. Then she released her grasp, leaning back. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but notice he was really cute. "I love you," she cried. She couldn't believe she had just said it; she couldn't have said it out loud. Hiccup stared amazed, than he was filled with joy. "You… do?" he asked. Astrid couldn't say anything, so she just nodded. Hiccup leaned forwards and kissed her. When he drew back, Astrid almost fainted. With a start, she realised what had just happened. Did Hiccup love her? "I love you," Hiccup said as if to answer her thought. Everything started to make sense, in Astrid's mind. Now she understood everything. She got up, helping up Hiccup, as well. She swung her arms around him, and cried with joy.

Astrid tossed and turned, in her bed. She climbed out of bed, and walked to the window. She ran out of her house, and ran down the street. She went strait to one door. She shoved open the door, and rushed inside. She ran up the stairs, as fast as she could go. Then she saw Hiccup lying in his bed, and she walked over. Hiccup raised his head slightly, to see her. "Astrid?" he whispered. Astrid knelt beside his bed, clutching his hand. Hiccup smiled, slightly. Astrid realised he was very pale. "Are you okay?" she asked. Hiccup looked distressed, shaking his head. Astrid knew without a doubt that he was terribly sick. She rose onto her feet, and walked away. Though she said nothing, Astrid was incredibly concerned. She walked through the street, shivering because of the cold. When she reached her house, she sank down outside the door and cried.

The next day, Astrid woke outside her door. She got up, and looked around. Fishlegs walked towards her. "I'm really concerned about Hiccup, he's missing all our meetings," Fishlegs said, "In fact we just don't see anymore. Do you know where he is?" Astrid nodded, and ran down towards Hiccup's house. She barged in, and ran up the stairs. Hiccup lay in his bed, the same as the night before. Astrid ran to his bed, very worried. Hiccup turned his head, looking even sicker than before. Astrid found herself crying. "Please get better," she prayed aloud. "I love you," Hiccup whispered. Astrid bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She walked away, head down. She walked out into the street, keeping her head down. Fishlegs walked up to her. "Something's wrong." He said. Astrid nodded. "Hiccup is sick," She said. Fishlegs looked confused. "When did this happen?" he asked. "Last night," Astrid replied. Fishlegs walked off towards Hiccup's house, to check on him. Astrid watched him go, thanking Thor for not letting her secret slip out. If anyone else knew, it really wouldn't be good. She walked on, to her house. With all her heart, she prayed. Just then, Snotlout walked over to her. "Babe!" He called. Astrid rose to her feet, and looked angrily at him. A sudden thought occurred to her. Snotlout had liked her for a long time. However, when Astrid first started really liking Hiccup, both the times they'd met he'd called her babe. What would happen if Snotlout knew how much she loved Hiccup? "You… I'll bet you have something to do with Hiccup's sickness," Astrid said. Snotlout looked guiltily. "Having troubles with your boyfriend?" he teased. "Who? I didn't know I had a boyfriend," Astrid ventured. Snotlout laughed, outright. "Why, Hiccup of course. Anyway he's the sick one," He laughed. "Oh really, and how do you know that?" Astrid said, accusingly. Snotlout paused, trying to combat this. "I just slipped over to his house, for a visit." He said. "That's not like you at all," Astrid said, and ran down to Hiccup's house.

For several days, Astrid had been giving Hiccup special food, and Hiccup was getting much better. After about a week, he was fine. Astrid knew now that Snotlout had been poisoning Hiccup, because he liked her. Every night, once Hiccup was better, They would make trips back and forth. Neither of them ever knew that Snotlout had caught on, and got up at night to spy on them.

One night, Astrid had just entered Hiccup's house. She scooted up the stairs, and right up to Hiccup's bed. Hiccup laid waiting for her. She leapt onto his bed, and kissed him. Snotlout stepped out of the darkness, and stood over them. Hiccup cried out, startling Astrid. She turned around, and growled seeing Snotlout. Snotlout held a dagger, raising it up to thrust. Astrid hugged Hiccup, as if for protection. She closed her eyes, and cried. Then Hiccup slipped out from under her. She opened her eyes and looked around. Hiccup punched Snotlout, and tried to wrestle him to the ground. Snotlout slashed out with the dagger, cutting a large scar into Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup crashed backwards, with the pain, And Snotlout leapt on top of him. There was a beating of wings, and toothless flew in the window. Toothless blasted Snotlout, sending him running down the stairs. Toothless helped Hiccup get to his feet, and get to the bed. Astrid was very worried about the gash in Hiccup's shoulder, however, said nothing of it. She solemnly walked out, and onto the street. She hoped she would never set eyes on Snotlout again. However, she knew that couldn't be done. She sank down outside her door to rest. How could Snotlout be so cruel?

A few days later, it was the day of the dragon race. All six of the dragon trainers were going to compete. Astrid was nervous about the race, what if Snotlout tried to kill Hiccup again. She and all the other dragon trainers were at the starting line. Each one stood beside their dragon, and were about to mount them. As Hiccup swung onto Toothless, Astrid ran over to him. "Please, promise you'll be careful." Astrid said. "I'll be fine, you go and mount up," Hiccup replied. He bent down, and, for all to see, he kissed her. Astrid ran over to Stormfly, and climbed on. There was a sudden blast from the horn, and the race had begun. Stormfly whizzed into the air, and made a dive for a sheep. The sheep bleated, and walked away, however, Stormfly snatched it up. "Yeah!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup was winning, easily, and Astrid came in second. Snotlout carried a sheep through the air, pretending to accidently throw it. Astrid knew exactly where it was headed, and made Stormfly go for it. Instead of catching the sheep, it slammed into them and sent Astrid plummeting. Stormfly dived for her master, and caught her, almost at the ground. Hiccup glared at Snotlout. "It was an accident," Snotlout said, very unconvincingly. Toothless carried his final sheep, and dropped in into his basket. The crowd roared and cheered, for Hiccup had won. However, he didn't even notice, he was busy thinking. Astrid noticed Snotlout fly at Hiccup. "Look out!" she shouted. Toothless dived, dodging Snotlout's attack. Snotlout swooped down after him. Toothless tried to pull up, however it was too late. Toothless crashed onto the ground, And Hookfang landed nearby. Hiccup lay on the ground nearby, dazed. Snotlout leaped off Hookfang, and ran towards Hiccup. Astrid realised that Snotlout held his dagger, and intended to use it. She swooped down on Stormfly and ran at Snotlout. She pinned him down, and punched him. The crowds were muttering about all this strangeness. Astrid was yelling at Snotlout, while beating him again, and again. "Help!" Snotlout cried, trying to get free. A tough Viking yanked Astrid off Snotlout, and held her while Snotlout got up. "Let go of me!" Astrid yelled, struggling and thrashing. Hiccup got up and ran over. "Let go of her this instant! She was just trying to protect me!" he shouted. The tough Viking who held her shifted slightly. People everywhere were muttering, and whispering amongst themselves. The tough Viking looked suspiciously at Hiccup. "Snotlout wasn't trying to kill you… was he?" the Viking said. "He's been trying to kill me all the time. First, he poisoned me. Second, he tried to stab me," here, he motioned to his shoulder; "Third, he tossed a sheep at me. Forth, is right now!" The Viking scratched his head, ponderously. "Why did he?" he asked. Hiccup tried to think of something. "Let Astrid go," he said quickly. The Viking let go of Astrid, and stood there, thinking. "Why did he?" the Viking repeated. "I'm parched! Better be off, you know, to get something," Hiccup said, dashing off. Astrid could tell that everyone knew Hiccup was hiding something. She could also tell that they all wanted to know what it was. She remounted Stormfly, and flew back home.

The next day, Astrid sat in her bed watching the sunrise. She raced down to the training academy. She glanced around, seeing all the others waiting. "Might I have the honour?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid looked confused. "Our test today is to find the hidden treasure," Fishlegs explained, "We will go in teams of two, and split up." Astrid looked rather worried. "I will personally choose who goes together," Fishlegs continued, "Ruffnut and you, Astrid, Hiccup and me, and finally Snotlout and Tuffnut." Astrid wasn't sure why Fishlegs came up with that, but she was happy enough that Snotlout hadn't been put with Hiccup. Fishlegs motioned everyone out, and they began the test. Not long after they'd begun, Astrid had wandered away. Ruffnut hadn't even noticed her departure. Astrid wandered around Berk, ponderously. She saw a figure walking around, and decided to run over. She was startled, seeing it was Hiccup. He turned towards her, and peered wonderingly. He dashed over, making sure no one could see. Astrid screamed, suddenly. Hiccup turned in time to see an arrow hit into his wrist. He sank down onto the ground, dazed. Astrid ran over to him, sinking down beside him. Snotlout ran out at them, wielding his dagger. "You're not getting away this time!" he yelled. Astrid got up and charged towards him. Snotlout ran away, hurriedly. Astrid looked angrily as he fled. "We should probably stop the test," she said, "This is only going to end out terribly." Toothless flew down, to snuffle his master. Astrid ran over and patted him, wishing Snotlout didn't exist. They went to find everyone else.

Hiccup sat at his table, in his house. Stoick sat down in front of him. "So… how's it going with you two?" Stoick asked. Hiccup looked confused. "Me? Why two?" he asked. Stoick tore up his mug and drank for a few moments, before putting it down again. "Why Astrid of course!" he said. Hiccup slid off his chair, and tried to make his way to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Stoick asked. Hiccup stopped short. "I thought everyone knew about you and Astrid," Stoick said. "What?" Hiccup asked. "You can't keep it a secret forever," Stoick said, "Eventually you'll have to tell someone." Hiccup walked back to the table and sat down. "I want grandkids!" Stoick said, before getting up and walking away. Hiccup sank onto the table. He couldn't help but start crying. Astrid entered Hiccup's house. "The arrow didn't injure you that much did it?" she asked, walking over to Hiccup. Hiccup looked relieved. "No," he said. Astrid peered around. "Why is Stoick spying on you?" she asked, motioning towards the stairs. Stoick hurriedly ducked out of sight. Astrid ran up the stairs, and looked accusingly at Stoick. Stoick ran down the stairs and out the door. "Phew," Astrid said. Hiccup ran up the stairs after her. "Well, looks like Stoick knows about our secret too," he said. Astrid sighed. "I know we'll have to tell everyone some day, but I'm not ready," she said. They stood there for a while thinking. "I'll see you soon," Astrid said, walking down the stairs and out. She sank down outside her door, again. Somehow, she didn't like going inside her house often.

Astrid stood silently in the training academy. Tuffnut walked over. "You are stupid!" he yelled. Astrid looked annoyed. "Sorry, just couldn't stand the silence much longer." Tuffnut said. Astrid looked around, absent minded. She walked out, without a word. Fishlegs scratched his head, wonderingly. "Are we ever going to do anything 'dragony'" Fishlegs asked. "Doesn't seem like it," Ruffnut said, "Awesome right?" Fishlegs glared at her. "What?" Ruffnut asked. Fishlegs walked out, followed by the others. "The training academy might as well be closed for good," Fishlegs said. Astrid realised she needed to do something. She ran up to Fishlegs and handed him her diary. "What's this?" Fishlegs asked. "It's my diary. It will tell you why I can't go to the training academy," Astrid said, "It's my secret," She darted off, leaving Fishlegs rather bewildered. Fishlegs opened the book, scanning the pages. He was even more bewildered. After only a few moments, he slammed the book shut. "I understand now!" he announced to himself. He ran after Astrid, waving the book. "Wait, wait!" he called. He stopped running, and opened the book again. He had an idea. "She didn't say I had to keep this a secret," he said, running off to find the others.

Hiccup had sat in the training academy all that time. Ignoring the fact that everyone had left. Suddenly something slammed into his head. He cried out in pain, glaring at Snotlout. Snotlout retracted his fist, for another strike. He held his dagger in one hand, in case he needed it. Hiccup walked out, rubbing his head. Snotlout stood for a minute, before running after him. Hiccup turned to see Snotlout slash out with his dagger. Blood dripped down Hiccup's face, where he'd been hit. Snotlout stepped back, staring at the blood flowing down. He hadn't exactly wanted to cause that much damage. Hiccup stood, trying to wipe away the blood. Snotlout didn't make a move, in fact he stepped back, again. He stared at Hiccup, realising he had been making so many mistakes. "I'm sorry…" He said. He backed further back. He sank onto his knees crying. Hiccup looked at his hand, red with blood. Tears and blood covered his face. He heard someone running towards him. Astrid stared down angrily at Snotlout. She tore off some cloth and wiped Hiccup's face. The cut had stopped bleeding. Snotlout looked up, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, I was wrong," he said. Astrid started crying too. "Maybe I can do something," she said. They suddenly heard a roar like thunder, and the tough Viking ran up to them. "We know now, we know now!" he cried, waving his hands. Astrid looked confused, and then she understood. She decided to wait a moment before she confronted this.

Later, Astrid and Hiccup walked out in front of a crowd. "I would like to announce, to everyone…" Hiccup said. "That we're totally in love!" Astrid yelled. The crowd roared with cheers. Astrid turned towards Hiccup, and kissed him. Snotlout smiled, even though this wasn't what he wanted. Now he knew that someone true would do anything for whom they loved, even if that means to leave them forever. And what had happened had made Astrid happy, which made Snotlout happy. Fishlegs was glad because they could go back to the academy. The twins didn't really care. Astrid knew that she would always love Hiccup, and knew he felt the same way. They stood in front of the crowd. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup. She smiled, happily.


End file.
